1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child's toilet with a disposable liner and more particularly pertains to allowing a child's bowel movement to be disposed of in a sanitary manner with a child's toilet with a disposable liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disposable liners is known in the prior art. More specifically, disposable liners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of disposing of human waste are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,798 to Oberstein discloses a flushable bedpan bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,716 to Laumann discloses a disposable bedpan liner.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,429 to Hanna-Burns discloses the ornamental design for a bed pan seat liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,053 to O'Connor discloses a disposable bedpan liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,536 to Tribble-DuBose discloses a collapsible potty chair with disposable bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,215 to Paz discloses a disposable liner for a musical potty chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a child's toilet with a disposable liner for allowing a child's bowel movement to be disposed of in a sanitary manner.
In this respect, the child's toilet with a disposable liner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a child's bowel movement to be disposed of in a sanitary manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child's toilet with a disposable liner which can be used for allowing a child's bowel movement to be disposed of in a sanitary manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.